An industrial antibacterial and antifungal agent and algicide are used to eliminate various evil influences caused by the growth and propagation of bacteria, fungi and algae at various kinds of industrial products and industrial facilities.
Heretofore, organic nitrogen compounds, organic nitrogen sulfur compounds, organic halogen compounds, nitrogen-containing aliphatic polymers and heavy metal coordination compounds have been used as the industrial antibacterial and antifungal agent and algicide.
An agent for preventing adhesion of organisms is used to prevent harmful aquatic organisms such as shellfish from adhering to fishing nets, bottoms of ships, equipment placed in the sea such as buoys, marine constructions, condensers of cooling water systems at thermal or nuclear power plants, inlet channels of cooling water for heat exchangers of the chemical industry, underwater constructions, reservoirs or the like.
When aquatic organisms are adhered to culturing nets, openings of the nets are clogged, resulting in a decrease of circulation of seawater to inhibit growth of cultured fish, and in many occurrences of fish diseases.
The adhesion of aquatic organisms to ships causes an increase in fluid resistance with the result of a reduction in sailing speed, increase in fuel consumption and costs for cleaning the bottom of the ship and a loss caused by the suspension of service.
The adhesion of aquatic organisms to marine equipment, or marine or water constructions invites an increase in weight and remarkable in convenience in handling operation. The adhesion of aquatic organisms to inlet channels causes a decrease in thermal conductivity, and also causes the problems that the inlet channels are clogged, and the amount of intake water is decreased.
Heretofore, to prevent the adhesion and propagation of seawater organisms and freshwater organisms, an antifouling coating containing an organotin compound such as bis(tributyltin) oxide, or a copper compound such as copper sulfate or cuprous oxide has been used.
The iodopropargyl amine compound of the present invention is a novel compound and it is quite unknown that such compound is effective as an industrial antibacterial and antifungal agent, algicide and agent for preventing adhesion of organisms.
(Problems to be solved by the Invention)
The above-described organic nitrogen compounds, organic nitrogen sulfur compounds, organic halogen compounds, nitrogen-containing aliphatic polymers and heavy metal coordination compounds include those chemicals which are stimulative and cause a problem from a view point of the Labor Safety Law, those chemicals which are used in large doses and cause a problem from a view point of environmental protection, those chemicals which release formalin or halogens and have the possibility of environmental pollution and an influence upon the human body and those chemicals which have the possibility of environmental pollution with a heavy metal. Therefore, it cannot be said that all the industrial antibacterial and antifungal agents and algicides are composed of favorable chemicals only.
Although the above organotin compound as an agent for preventing adhesion of organisms is effective in preventing the adhesion of aquatic organisms, it has high toxicity, accumulates in particular in the body of fishes or shellfishes remarkably and is now regulated because it promotes environmental pollution.
For example, in the United States of America, use of organotin-based ship paints is prohibited to ships as long as 65 feet or less by the Organic Tin Antifouling Paint Regulation (1987), and in the United Kingdom, use of tributyltin-containing agents for preventing adhesion of organisms to ships as long as 25 m or less and marine agriculture is prohibited by the Food and Environmental Protection Law (1987).
In Japan, tributyltin oxide is designated as a specified chemical substance of the first kind, and triphenyltin compounds and tributyltin compounds are designated as specified chemical substances of the second kind by the Chemical Substance Examination Rule (1990). Thus, use of these compounds in fishing nets is prohibited.
Further, it is also taken a measure for the control of use of tributyltin-based paints in the bottom of a ship (Notification by the Ministry of Transport, 1990).
The above copper compounds are widely used in antifouling coatings for inlet channels and bottoms of ships. However, since the copper compounds contain, like tin compounds, copper which is a heavy metal, the use thereof is anxious for environmental pollution in future. Therefore, it cannot be said that the copper compounds are favorable agents for preventing adhesion of organisms.
The compound used in the present invention is not specified in the above regulation law and it is unknown that an iodopropargylamine compound is effective as an industrial antibacterial and antifungal agent, algicide and agent for preventing adhesion of organisms.